fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yurisio Baneswolf
Yurisio Baneswolf (ユリシオベーンオオカミ, Yurishio Bēn'ookami) is one of the few mages that uses Qilin Magic due to her ability to connect the certain magic with soul magic, essentially an energy source instead of using a magical core. It allows her to bond with a Qilin from birth, but she has to strength her soul and the magic in order to call one. She is the youngest noble lady of the Baneswolf House, and also the most powerful possessor of Qilin Magic in her family. Her family is known for having the strongest of soul-link magic, so it was a devestation when her older sister and brother failed to carry on the family's title. When she was born, her family had lost all hope, until it was discovered that while the magic skipped her siblings, she was the only Baneswolf to hold such magic on such a powerful level. It astounded her mother and father so much, that they continuously and tirelessly trained her in the magic, while her siblings were out doing what they wanted. All the constant pressure made Yurisio long for a normal life for a girl of her age, but that was squashed when she turned twelve, the opportune time for calling a Qilin. In anticipation of wielding Qilin Magic with such skill, she took her older sisters place and left for the Qilinar Academy for more advanced studies, once they realized her potential and sent a letter requesting her immediately. Due to such high expectations of her, and her parents constant attention to her, Yurisio's relationship with both of her siblings was strained. While her relationship with her brother was far-better due to the fact that he never even wanted such responsibilities, her sister resented her on a certain level, for both wanted what the other had. Yurisio wanted the freedom and a normal life, while her sister actually wanted all of her attention, due to her parents displaying such disappointment when it turned out she held no magical ability. Ever since she left for the academy, her sister has done nothing to try and reach out to her, and Yurisio is still struggling with trying to accept the path that's been laid out for her. Appearance Human As a fourteen year old, Yurisio still has the developing face and body of a young teenager, her face being more roundish, but with a pointed chin and already developing high-cheekbones. When she smiles, people get an expression of pure happiness with the way her eyes pale-blue eyes light up, and dimples form at her cheeks. When people look at her, they don't even the slightest sense of her struggles with her responsibilities and dealing with the weight and pressure of her parents and studies. Her general optimistic and loving personality is evident from her face on the get go, making it easy for people to want to flock to her. Her aura often being seen as bright pink, or red. Her pale-blue eyes are big, often ghostly seeming, with thick eyelashes, and thin eyebrows. Yurisio's hair is the same pale blue as her eyes, and reaches down to her lower back when fully down. She keeps her hair in two pigtails, tied off with black bows, but leaves some hair framing both sides of her face along with longer bangs down the bridge of her nose, between her eyes. Her hair is rather silky, a trait neither of her parents have, and has two stray pieces at the top of her head, which most people think goes along with her easy vibe. As the strands of hair isn't something she gets worked up over. She particularly likes how to the wind feels on her face and whips back her hair when she runs on Lindalaer. Yurisio's height is around 4'11" Qilin Personality History Powers and Abilities Magic Qilin Magic (麒麟魔法, Qílín Mahō): Requip: Magic Staves ( : , Rekippu: Majikku Sutaffu): Abilities Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Qilin Rider Category:Females Category:Student Category:Requip User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Book Magic User Category:Magic Staff User Category:Qilin Magic User Category:Original Characters